Barbecuing is a traditional cooking process that typically involves the cooking of foods by exposing them to relatively low temperature smoke for a number of hours. The structure used for barbecuing typically includes a heating or fire chamber, a cooking chamber and a conduit or flue through which smoke and heated combustion gases are transported from the fire chamber to the cooking chamber. Smoke and heat is produced by burning a smoke producing substance in the fire chamber such as wood, which is periodically replenished, until cooking is completed. The wood may be burned using a heating element such as a gas or electric burner. However, these burners are costly and in some cooking contests ovens with burners are not permitted. Additionally, electricity or gas may not be available during the cooking process. Accordingly, there exists a need for a barbecue oven that adequately controls the heat generated in the oven by combustion of wood or like substance.